Samhain
by nekojita
Summary: A WK Halloween fic. YxA. The boys go to a costume party. Some yaoi


Well, it being the season and all that, thought you guys might like a WK Halloween fic.  
  
******* Samhain  
  
by nekojita  
  
*******  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't own the Wei boys, dammit. But Teddy, Mickey and Koyu are all mine.  
  
*******  
  
It was not quite the end of October, and autumn was definitely making its presence felt in Tokyo. In fact, it was shaping up to be a particularly cold winter that year. Yohji shivered a little as he flicked his cigarette butt out onto the sidewalk and hurried back into the Koneko, happy to be out of the wind and somewhere warm. Since the store was in its afternoon lull, before the hordes of schoolgirls and then the older customers on their way home from work packed the shop, he made a beeline for his lover. Aya could be found doing an inventory of the carnations; the redhead was halfway in a cooler, busy counting the blooms. Unable to resist, Yohji snaked a long arm around the slender man's waist and yanked him back against his body. "What number are ya on, kitten?"  
  
"Kudoh." The particular low rumble in that growl let the blond know he was dangerously close to seriously pissing Aya off. But never being one who could resist playing with fire, Yohji pressed on. Lush lips descended upon a pale neck as his hands slid underneath a thick cable knit sweater. Which coincidentally enough was his. "Hmm, just thought that maybe you could help warm me up. It's cold out there, especially since I let a certain someone wear my warmest sweater today."  
  
"If you didn't stand outside without a jacket on while you smoked, or actually did some work in here, I'm sure you would be warm enough." But the smaller man's actions belied those words and harsh tone, as Yohji's hands were hugged tight against Aya's chest and a red maned head rested back against his shoulder. Yohji had long since learned that when it came to his lover it was what the man did and not said that really mattered. It was always bark with Aya, one just had to learn to avoid the bite. Happy enough to now be warm and have a mostly complacent swordsman in his arms, the blond didn't bother to respond back. Instead he just nibbled his way up Aya's neck to the man's jawline, intent upon an adorned ear. Before he reached his chosen destination however, there was a chime, signifying a customer in the store. Sure enough, Omi's high-pitched voice rang out, the traditional greeting cut short when he recognized their visitor. "Teddy, what brings you here today?"  
  
Letting out a groan, Yohji released Aya so they could make their way up front and find out what the pest wanted. It better not be work related, the last thing the playboy wanted was to spend the night freezing his ass off during a mission. Not when there were so many fun things to do inside, where it was nice and warm. "What the hell do you want now, Stout?"  
  
Teddy frowned at the tactless greeting, but the expression soon gave way to a smirk. "I interrupted something, didn't I? You two only ever have on matching scowls when I cut short your playtime." When Aya let out a snarl he stopped with the teasing, appearing the slightest bit repentant. "Sorry. I came down here to see if you guys would be interested in attending a party." And to score some chrysanthemums for his boyfriend. Koyu had mentioned just that morning that one of the things he loved best about fall was those flowers all about, filling the world with their scent and colors. Well, the latter was beyond the man's enjoyment now, but Teddy had every intention of filling their apartment with as many flowers as he could, so the blind man would smell them in every room. And wasn't it just so handy that he knew a flowershop where he could cajole a bunch of free plants from?  
  
"A party?" The American nodded. "What type," Yohji inquired suspiciously, visions of a bondage fête filling his head. This was Teddy doing the inviting, after all. Not that it might not be interesting to try and drag Aya off to that, he'd kill to see the man bound in nothing but leather straps, all wrapped up for him to enjoy. Teddy's voice cut through his thoughts, fortunately before he started to drool. Well, before it became obvious that he was drooling. "A Halloween party. You know, costumes, maybe some silly games, candy and lots and lots of liquor. An Irish friend of Mickey's and I is throwing it, so I wanted to invite you along."  
  
Now that sounded intriguing, not that Yohji was one to turn down a party. Especially when alcohol was involved. Gazing at his roommates, the blond found similar looks of interest on Omi and Ken's faces. However, there was a glare on Aya's that clearly translated as 'when hell freezes over'. "When is it?"  
  
"On the thirty-first, of course. Declan's a bit of a traditionalist, believes that you can't celebrate the day on any other than the last of the month. So can I put you guys down as coming?" Everyone but Aya nodded their heads. Letting out sigh, Yohji set about trying to persuade his killjoy of a lover.  
  
"Ah, come on, Aya, it'll be fun. And I haven't tried to drag you off to a club for a couple of weeks, don't you think you owe me this?"  
  
"What, dressing up in some ridiculous outfit to stand amongst a crowd of inebriated idiots while you polish off the bar? Where is the 'fun' in that?"  
  
"Well, it would certainly be a welcome change from just sitting at home all night reading some damn book that you had already read at least five times before. Live a little, Aya, you're such a stick in the mud."  
  
"As opposed to going out and spending all of my money so I can be hung over the entire next day, like you prefer to do? No way in hell, Kudoh." Both men squared off, the fight about to begin in earnest. Omi and Ken started to edge away, eager to be nowhere in the immediate vicinity of the forthcoming fireworks.  
  
Of course Teddy wasn't as familiar with the signs of imminent battle as the younger assassins were. "Ah, guys, can I cut in here for a moment?" The two older assassins, who had been facing each other as their voices got louder and louder, turned in unison to glare at Teddy. Swallowing a yelp as he shivered, the longhaired man tried to come up with a solution. "Can't you just flip a coin or something? That's what Koyu and I do."  
  
Having learned the hard way that Aya won each and every coin toss, which was decidedly suspicious, even though the pale man never touched the yen, Yohji shook his head. "I know, how about a bet?" Omi and Ken, who still had slowly been edging away from the embattled couple, let out a set of groans. They had seen one too many 'bets' enacted out in the shop to think it was anything but a bad idea. Aya was thinking along a similar line, and bumped his glare up to shi-ne level.  
  
"I am not about to let you paw at me all afternoon, Kudoh." Teddy's eyes perked up at this remark, it seemed that he had to start visiting the flowershop more often if that type of thing was going on down here. Watching Yohji hit on his short-tempered boyfriend was like watching car racing, only much more exciting. And had the potential of lots more bloodshed and violence.  
  
"What's the difference when I do it any other time of day? Certainly don't remember hearing you complain any when I had my hands down your pants earlier, back in the greenhouse." Yep, every now and then Yohji most definitely proved that he was a natural blond. Teddy took a very important step away from the about to be killed man.  
  
Not wanting there to be a homicide in the middle of the shop, Omi rather suicidally stepped between the couple. "Uhm, how about another type of bet? Like maybe you could..." trying to desperately think while two sets of eyes glared at him, the teenager blurted out the first thing that crossed his mind. "Sales, you could base it on the afternoon sales. Whoever brings in the most money wins."  
  
The older men actually thought the matter over. "We could give that a try," Yohji mused. "You win, and we stay home. I win, we have to go, and I get to pick out our costumes while you behave for the night and go along with my plans. You game, love?"  
  
Not seeing any other way out of the matter besides a nasty argument, Aya nodded his head. "Great! Now let the games begin."  
  
A bit upset at not getting to see the couple fondle each other for the next couple of hours, Teddy couldn't help but pout a little. "Well, be sure to call me later, and let me know the outcome. Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna take a couple of these mums and be on my way." Bending down to pick up a few of the plants, the American found himself standing back up ramrod straight as a deep voice cut through the shop. "Theodore Robert Stout, you are _not_ walking out of here with those flowers." Geez, Red sounded just like Mickey when he talked like that. Damn Koyu for telling the man about the effect his full name had on him.  
  
"Ah, come on Aya, these are for Koyu. I know you like him as a friend, isn't it worth a little lost retail to make a buddy happy?" He really should have known better than to even try.  
  
Aya just scowled at him, arms crossed. "You want the flowers, you have to either pay for them with cash or work. Your choice."  
  
Oh well, it wasn't as if he had any plans for the afternoon, he had finished all of his errands for Kritiker before stopping by the shop. "I'll work." That way he could tease the four bishounen, and find out the bet's outcome first hand. Besides, it was almost worth it alone for the astonished looks that crossed Kudoh and Brown-Eyes' faces. Teddy smiled at them coyly as a broom was thrust into his hand. "The floor needs swept, after that you can do the windows. Outside and in."  
  
"Ohhhh, good idea there. Nothing attracts business like a Scotsman whose kilt is being blown up around his waist on a windy day."  
  
"We'll chance it." Teddy was crestfallen that his excuse didn't work. Just for that he was going to make damn sure that his ass was exposed at least two times. That would teach Red.  
  
*******  
  
Ken leaned over the counter, watching Omi ring up a customer. "So how's it going?"  
  
"So far Aya is in the lead. Though I think Yohji has gotten at least ten phone numbers today, and Teddy barely avoided being cited for indecent exposure." All in all, it was quite an exciting afternoon. Aya was actually interacting with the customers, and Yohji was busy flirting up a storm, all in an attempt to get the women to buy flowers from him.  
  
"Looks like Aya is going to win then."  
  
Blinking big blue eyes at the athlete, Omi inquired what made Ken think that.  
  
"Well, Yohji's dealing with more customers, but most of them are fan girls, and don't have the money for the expensive arrangements like Aya's does. He only has to sell one of them to about twenty of Yohji's flowers."  
  
That certainly made sense, but it never paid to count the playboy out. Omi remarked on this. "Yeah, but Yotan really really wants to go to this party. He'll manage to make up the difference, somehow." It seemed that Yohji always won when it was something he truly wanted. Omi had a sneaking suspicion that most times Aya let him, just so he could save face.  
  
"Nah, Kudoh doesn't stand a chance. He'll be planted in front of the television all night long on Halloween, how much you wanna bet?"  
  
Omi looked at the older boy with a fair amount of interest. "Just what are you willing to wager, Ken-kun?"  
  
*******  
  
Leaning against a display stand, Teddy looked on as the last of the customers were being rung up. Aya was still in the lead, but not by much. The longhaired man had never seen so much salesmanship on anyone's part, Yohji had worked hard for each and every one of the flowers he had sold. Even the man's boyfriend had noticed the effort the blond had put into the bet. Right now Aya was watching as Yohji tried hard to sell a final bouquet or two to some giggling schoolgirls. It was only when the last of the redhead's customers reached the register to pay for his expensive arrangement that Aya looked away. He seemed to pause for a moment, and then rung up the order. Teddy noticed that the businessman was rather happy as he handed over the money. Shortly after that the girls left with a dozen roses each, the final clients of the day.  
  
With a touch of flair, Omi hurried over to the register and pulled up the sales of the day. Everyone watched on in excitement as he quickly tallied up the numbers. "And it looks as if.. Yohji-kun has won, by five hundred yen." The older man let out a yell of joy, picking up his frowning lover and swinging him around. For the most part Aya accepted his defeat well, only growling to be set back down after a few spins.  
  
Yohji happily did so, but made sure to keep an arm around a slender waist. "Just you wait to see what I have in mind for you,' he leered at the pale man, "been thinking about it all day long." Glancing over at Teddy, he asked what time the party started.  
  
"Nine pm, at the club Aisling Ghéar. I'll email you some directions later. It should be a blast." Teddy bent down to pick up his hard-earned mums. "I'll be sure to put your names down at the door."  
  
"Don't forget to include us." Omi spoke up. For some reason Ken didn't appear very happy, as he skulked behind the young blond. Teddy flashed him a grin and nodded his head. "Will do, see you guys soon."  
  
Weiß watched as the agent waved good-bye and walked off with his armful of flowers. As soon as the doors were locked and the shutters drawn Yohji was once more swinging Aya about in his arms. "Come on, kitten, time to celebrate my victory. Not every day that I outsell you at work." The redhead let himself be led upstairs, to the couple's bedroom the younger assassins were sure, and that they wouldn't see them much more that night.  
  
"Well, it looks like me working on my computer is out for the next few hours, what say we head on out and get some dinner? We can go to that rib place you like so much." Omi was feeling a bit magnanimous since he had won a bet as well.  
  
Ken perked up a little, easily placated with the thought of good food and a couple of hours in the youth's presence. "That sounds perfect. But first we have to finish cleaning up the place, Teddy helped out a lot but notice that Kudoh got out of that little task." Well, and Aya too, but only because of the blond. Ken valued his life too much to insinuate that the swordsman was slacking off from work. "I wonder what Yohji is going to make Aya wear to the party." It boggled the mind, trying to figure out what the older man's hentai imagination could come up with. And if anything could be assumed about the costume, if Yohji was designing it, was it would be hentai.  
  
Omi couldn't quite prevent the evil grin that crept up on his face. "If I were you, Ken-kun, I wouldn't worry about what Aya has to wear. I'd worry about what I'm going to make you dress up as." The brunet suddenly started to get a bad feeling about the upcoming night.  
  
*******  
  
"Aya, love, you ready yet?" Yohji looked up the stairs for the umpteenth time in the past ten minutes. It was almost nine o'clock, and he wanted to be at the party as soon as possible. It wasn't often when he had the opportunity to drag his lover out to a club, much less be ensured that the man wouldn't leave him there at some point and had promised to behave mostly civil. Yohji wanted to make this night last as long as possible. "Come on, we should have left twenty minutes ago!" There was a deep rumble from upstairs, sounding suspiciously like "wait a damned minute," and the blond started fussing with his costume as a distraction.  
  
He'd decided to play on their pet names for each other, a sorta in-joke that only a few people would pick up on. So Yohji was decked out as a knight, more or less. Well, a suit of armor just wasn't very sexy, so he had to improvise a little bit. But he felt that he'd found a suitable costume. Knee high brown leather boots, skin tight gold leather pants that looked as if they had been painted on, a brown leather belt hanging low on his hips containing a prop sword and dagger. A very thin, white cotton shirt that laced all the way down and had full sleeves, with a gold leather vest laced tight on his chest completed the outfit. Technically he had a helmet as well, gold with red feathers trailing down, but there was no way he was going to put it on and ruin his hair style. Yohji had pulled back most of it, except for a few wisps trailing down the side of his face, looking artfully tousled. Sex served medieval style was what he liked to think of the outfit as. Now only if Aya would get his ass in gear so he could go show it off.  
  
Hearing the creak of a step, Yohji looked up and caught his first sight of Aya in the costume he'd picked out. Of course the redhead was decked out as a 'kitten', sex kitten that was. The pale man's slender body was encased in tight red leather the exact color as his hair, Yohji had had a hell of a time tracking down that particular shade. All except for the black boots that peeked out from the bottom of the skin-tight leather pants that clung very low on Aya's hips. A tight, red leather vest, red leather opera length gloves, and matching ears and tail completed the outfit. The blond had even found a shop that had some stick-on whiskers. Add to that the black kohl his lover had liberally smeared around violet eyes and a black velvet choker sporting a silver bell, and Yohji was more than ready to drag Aya back up those stairs and take great delight in peeling the younger man out of the outfit. Down boy, down he told himself, that was something that could wait til later, never mind how uncomfortable his pants were feeling right now. "You look.. incredible."  
  
"No I don't, I look preposterous, and it's all your fault." Aya glared up at his lover, wondering why the hell he had agreed to the ridiculous bet. Now he had to spend the night dressed like this. In front of a crowd of drunken, happy strangers. It was demeaning as hell, and judging from a familiar gleam in emerald green eyes, he was going to be pawed all during the party as well. And he had to put up with it. "I will find a way to make you pay for this, Kudoh."  
  
Ah, that threat promised to make the next few weeks very interesting. "Whatever you say, kitten. Still think you look great, though." An image of Aya dressed as he was right now would get him through whatever punishment the vindictive man came up with. "Can we get going?"  
  
Sparing one last angry scowl, Aya stalked past him for the garage. Getting a good look at how his lover's ass appeared, encased in tight leather and a tail swinging with each step, Yohji started to have second thoughts after all. "Hey, love, you sure you won't lend me your sword?" He might need something with an actual edge to keep people's hands off of his lover.  
  
"Kudoh, for the last time, _no_." Deciding that he'd have to make sure and not leave Aya alone at any point that night, Yohji followed the lashing tail as if it was a fairy light.  
  
*******  
  
"Yohji, Aya, you made it! Love the costumes, sexy mee-row! Always knew you'd look great as a leather slut, Red." Teddy burst forth and swiftly hugged both of the assassins, a flutter of silk and flower petals. He was dressed as a geisha, his long black hair tied up in a formal bun, face a perfect white. "Come on in, have some fun. Help yourself at the bar, and make sure to try the mead. It kicks ass. Koyu is hanging out there, be a doll you guys, stop by and see him." That said, the American flitted off to greet some other guests.  
  
Aya decided that the best way for him to get through this night would be if he had a few drinks under his belt. Dammit, Kudoh was making him an alcoholic, what with insisting on attending these insane parties. He half- dragged his lover over to the bar, snarling at anyone who so much as looked twice at him. Finally making it through the crowd of garishly dressed partiers, he found where Koyu was sitting. "Saito."  
  
The blind man lifted his head, trying to place the voice over the loud din. "Fujimiya? That you?"  
  
"Yes." Aya sat in the stool next to the man, while Yohji stood possessively behind him, half smirking and half glaring at anyone who stared at his lover. And of course his hands roaming all over the red leather and exposed pale flesh. Aya didn't even bother to complain about the fondling, knowing a lost cause when presented with one. The redhead examined his friend for a few seconds as means of a distraction. "Let me guess, Pinkerton?"  
  
Koyu chuckled as he smoothed his hand down the old fashioned white naval suit he wore. "You are the only one besides Mickey to have guessed right. Yes, Pinkerton and Cio-Cio-san, why Teddy picked such a depressing couple for us to dress as, I'll never understand. I tried to explain the plot to him, but all he cared about was dressing as a geisha."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I think he just wanted to avoid wearing any pants," Yohji added as he wrapped his arms around Aya, playing the man's exposed belly ring. His lover let him, not liking how the stranger on his left was leering at him. Already he wanted to kill someone, and he had how many more hours to go? Maybe he should have brought the sword after all.  
  
"It's because it was the only thing he could come up with after I vetoed what he was originally going to wear." The couple looked up to see a tall imposing figure behind the bar. He was wearing a mask of a smirking foreigner, with a prominent nose and the bottom jaw removed to reveal a thin goatee. A wide brimmed, old-fashioned hat, a tan jumpsuit and a long cloak completed the outfit. "Mickey?" Yohji hazarded to guess.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Who the hell are you supposed to be?"  
  
"V." The big American grinned at the confused expressions on his friends' faces. "It's a bit of an obscure reference, don't imagine many people will pick up on it. Like your costumes, by the way. Very interesting." He was one of the few people to know of the nicknames the couple had for each other.  
  
The blond Japanese man preened for a moment, while Aya just glowered at the bartender. "So what was the pest going to dress up as?"  
  
It was amazing to see Mickey of all people actually shudder. "I'm not quite sure, but it involved Koyu being dressed as a priest, and I caught what looked like an altar boy's outfit as well. Don't even want to know where he was going to take it from there."  
  
"Don't look at me," Koyu commented wryly. "It's not like I had that much input into the costumes. I just get stuck wearing whatever he picks out. Wasn't even sure how I was dressed tonight until Mickey confirmed it for me."  
  
Mickey shook his head over his insane brother and inquired what the couple wanted to drink. "Jameson," Aya bit out quickly, feeling a headache come on. Yohji just blinked at him and then smiled, seconding the choice.  
  
"We'll make you into a party animal yet, kitten." The smaller man just snarled in response, waiting for his drink to arrive. When it did it was evident that Mickey was being very generous with the liquor. There was more than a double's worth of whiskey in the glass. Yohji's eyebrows shot up when his lover slammed the shot back. Not about to be outdone, he quickly downed his as well and ordered another round. The next hour passed with several more shots and the two of them describing many of the costumes to Koyu, arguing back and forth over what everyone was dressed as.  
  
".. I _think_ that the woman is dressed as some J-Pop singer, can't remember her name."  
  
"It's a guy, love."  
  
"Really?" Violet eyes blinked and stared at the partier in question, finally noticing the Adam's apple the slipped choker revealed. Aya was about how the man was able to hide his gender so well, especially considering how short the skirt was, but decided he didn't want to know. Nor how Yohji had been able to decipher the person's sex so easily. "What about the man he's dancing with?" There was nothing special about how he was dressed; in fact it looked as if the man had just walked in off the street.  
  
"I think he's some American boy band member, Omi would know for sure. Speaking of which, where is the chibi and Ken, I thought they should be here soon?" Aya just shrugged his shoulders, leaning against Yohji as he flicked his tail back and forth under the blond's jaw. Capturing the pale hand, Yohji descended upon his lover with a leer and commenced kissing Aya breathless, devouring a mouth that tasted of whiskey.  
  
A couple minutes later Koyu started chuckling again. "You know guys, I may be blind, but I think I can figure out what the two of you are up to." It didn't take much imagination, what with how silent the couple had become, except for the occasional moan and gasp for air. "I'm warning you now, Teddy is armed with a camera tonight, and I know for a fact that he is hoping to get a few good pictures of you." When he didn't receive much in the way of a response, the blind man wasn't very surprised. At least his boyfriend was going to be very happy, Teddy had mentioned something about trading the pics with someone from work. Oblivious to the nefarious plot befalling them, the lovers kept at it until a certain high-pitched voice rang out over the loud dance music.  
  
"Yotan! Ayan! We finally made it." Omi came to a skidding halt at the bar, then smacked a white-clad shoulder. "Yohji! Can't you ever leave poor Aya alone?"  
  
Growling as he pulled away from the kiss, Yohji spun around to face his teammate. "Why the hell do you always pick on me, you.." His voice drifted off as he stared at the teenager. Omi was dressed mostly in leather as well, black pants and a full-length duster, a black nylon t- shirt and a pair of dark shades. Somehow Omi had even managed to darken his hair until it was almost black.  
  
But what was even more shocking was Ken, who was standing uncomfortably behind the youth. "Kenken, you came in _drag_?" The brunet blushed furiously. Dear Ken was definitely dressed as a woman that night. He had a vinyl catsuit on, high-heeled boots, a rather impressive set of fake breasts and a touch of lipstick on the pouting lips. His hair was slicked back, and like Omi he was wearing shades as well. "Who the hell are you guys supposed to be?"  
  
"Neo and Trinity from the Matrix." At Yohji's blank stare Omi rolled his eyes. "That American movie you thought had the really cool fight sequences."  
  
"Ah." Yohji still didn't have a clue, but had to snigger when he looked at Ken again. Oh, Hidaka was most certainly not going to live this down anytime soon. "Well, Mickey's tending bar, the drinks are free and generous. Try not to get too drunk, children. Catch you later, Koyu." While Omi and Ken jeered at him and the blind man waved, Yohji dragged Aya off of the bar stool, intent on reaching the dance floor. It was time for him to have a little fun, there was only so much he could do while Aya was sitting on a barstool. The youngsters did a double take at the pale man's outfit, Omi's eyes growing even bigger while Ken blushed again. For his part Aya just glared at the young men, 'hn-ing' as he was yanked past them.  
  
It took some effort to find any free space on the dance floor. While making his way through the crowd, Yohji heard a few yelps in pain behind him that he interpreted as someone getting a little too friendly with his lover. His kitten had a mean set of claws, it was best the crowd learned that real quick. Coming across some room towards the back, the blond set about doing some serious dancing. Aya, he had come to realize when he'd dragged the man onto a dance floor at the beginning of their relationship, was a pretty good dancer. Especially when he had a few shots in him, like now. Not the most talented one the playboy had ever come across, but the smaller man had a knack of molding that slender body against his, and anticipating his moves. It made for a very close, very intimate session on the dance floor. And Aya wondered why the hell he kept trying to drag him back to a club.  
  
Taking a second to listen to the song, Yohji's lover brushed up against him, pale arms around his neck and the slender form straddling his thigh. Rolling his hips in time with the beat, Aya let his head tilt back. Once again reminded about how tight his pants really were, Yohji wrapped his arms around the smaller man's waist, pulling him in even closer. They rocked back and forth in time to the music, loathe to part and try any fancier steps for a while. After a while Yohji bent Aya backwards, trailing a hand down his lover's chest, before pulling him upright again with a hand at the back of the man's neck. In return the redhead shimmied down to the ground, his warm breath ghosting against Yohji's crotch. With a groan the blond jerked him up, grinding their hips together as his fingers threaded through that crimson hair, careful not to knock off the cat ears. He then bent Aya's head to the side so he could lick the sweat off of the exposed white neck. There was a tinkling bell sound that could be heard faintly over the loud music. Lost in the beat and the feel of Aya tight against him, salty and sweet and so smooth under his tongue, Yohji never noticed the first flash of brightness, nor the second. It was the third one that caught his attention, too irregular to be a strobe light. Looking up he found a grinning Teddy standing there, Koyu's arms hugging him close, a camera in his hand.  
  
Aya noticed that he had stopped dancing and opened his eyes, twisting around to see what Yohji was staring at. He treated the American to a dirty look as his boyfriend spooned against his back, resuming the interrupted dance. Once more the skilled mouth was roaming over his neck, arms around his waist and a hand brushing dangerously close to his groin. Resting his head on Yohji's shoulders, Aya reminded himself that there were too many witnesses to kill Teddy then and there, not to mention it would distress Koyu the slightest bit. However, he resolved to have a nice long talk with the blind man later, the two of them could come up with some very interesting ways of torturing the pest in the near future. He let his eyes drift shut as the flash went off again, losing himself in Yohji's arms.  
  
They kept dancing to the music, Yohji scowling at anyone who looked as if they wanted to have a shot of their own dancing with either him or Aya, twisting back a few wrists belonging to some idiots who thought they could cop a cheap feel. The kitten was his, no one else got to touch. He more than likely broke a finger or two of some drunk who came upon the clever idea to haul the redhead over to him by pulling on the long tail. "Next time, love, we are sticking to just the ears and whiskers. And I damn well am borrowing your sword."  
  
"Hn." Feeling the effects of several shots of Jameson and the close presence of Yohji, Aya briefly opened his eyes and them shut them again as the room spun ever so slightly. "This was a strictly one time deal, Kudoh. It's not even our holiday."  
  
If Yohji had anything to say about it, Aya was most certainly going to wear that outfit again. It was too sexy to be tossed to the back of the closet and ignored. As it was, he had a few distinct fantasies involving the ears and gloves. Too bad Aya had quite emphatically vetoed the collar and leash he had tried to include with the ensemble. The smaller man had, in that deadly, quiet voice of his, said that if he had to wear them, he got to strangle Yohji with them at the end of the night. The blond didn't get off on that kind of kink, so he had reluctantly left them at the house.  
  
The music slowed down again, once more he pulled Aya close, grinding against him in time to the beat. Yohji's pants felt as if they were about to split open, what with the redhead looking so damn hot, skin gleaming with a faint sheen of sweat and eyes half lidded, licking at his dry lips. "What say we make a little stop at the men's room?" With any luck the handicap stall would be free, but he'd make do in any cramped, semi-private space. Aya frowned at him, clearly needing some more convincing. Or more whiskey. It wouldn't take much to remedy that situation, either way.  
  
Before he could implement the plan there was a hand running along his backside. Yohji swore as he spun around, catching sight of Teddy and Koyu again. "Hey, Stout, keep your hands to yourself!" Aya immediately took advantage of the situation, moving backwards as the blond became distracted. He was _not_ about to get it on in the bathroom, not after what had happened the last time. Nothing like coming out of a stall afterwards, along with your too vocal for words lover to a room packed with a bunch of cheering men, some of whom sweat-dropped upon realization that one of them wasn't female.  
  
"Sorry, Kudoh, it's the sight of all that leather, it just turns me on." Facing the short American, Yohji tripped forward when he felt himself be pushed ever so slightly. When he regained his balance after crashing into Teddy, he found Aya making a quick getaway with Koyu in tow. "Have fun, you two," the blind man waved.  
  
"Dammit, Red, come back here with my man!" But the two men were shortly lost in the crowd. At a loss what to do, Teddy just shrugged his shoulders and grabbed Yohji's hand. "Oh well, Koyu didn't want to dance much more anyways, he doesn't like people bumping in to him all the time. Might as well make do with you."  
  
About to take off after his lover, Yohji tossed the man an indignant look. "No one 'makes due' with Yohji Kudoh, I'll have you know. Prepare to have your ass danced off."  
  
*******  
  
"What are they doing now?" Koyu asked, pausing from sipping his sake.  
  
Aya looked at the dance floor, rubbed his eyes to make sure it wasn't the alcohol making him see things, and looked again. "I don't think you really want to know. Let's just say it involves a fake snake someone brought along." At least he hoped it was fake.  
  
"Oh my." Trying to stifle the laugh at first, the blind man soon failed and was guffawing out loud. "Oh my, that's why you never let two exhibitionists out drunk on the dance floor. I heard Mickey tell the waitresses they weren't supposed to pass out any more beaker shots to our boyfriends."  
  
"Too late, the damage is already done." Aya reached for his water, it was apparent that he was going to be driving home that night. "Go away," he hissed at some woman dressed as a medieval wench who was standing too close to him, smiling as she pressed her generous chest against his arm. With a pout and a flounce she did just that. "Please tell me we don't have much longer to go." He was getting tired of being hit upon, usually with some inane comment about 'the kitty looking for a nice new home' or other nonsense related to his costume. Fortunately Mickey was doing a very good job of discouraging most of the stupid people away, or there would have been bloodshed.  
  
"Well, they just finished the bobbing for apples, so that means things are winding down. Not much longer."  
  
"Huhn." Aya went to rub his face, but remembered about the whiskers just in time. The second they stepped out the door the damn things were coming off. He slanted a glance to the left, where a rather put out Ken was sitting, snapping at any man who came within two meters of him while staring off at a dancing Omi. If the baka wasn't going to dance with the boy, he had no reason to be jealous of all the other people who did. Right now Omi was out on the dance floor with a young girl in a vampire costume. To give the athlete some credit, it most likely was a bit hard for him to do any dancing, what with the high heels and all. Though they made him a sitting target for quite a few partiers to come over and hit on the brunet. Aya got the impression that not a few of them mistook Hidaka for a girl.  
  
"Aya, can I ask you a question?"  
  
Attention drawn back to the quiet man beside him, Aya nodded his head before remembering that Koyu couldn't see it. "Yes."  
  
"Teddy said you lost the bet intentionally. Is that true?"  
  
He would have to keep in mind how observant the small American could be. Aya hadn't thought anyone had noticed him undercharge his last few customers. "Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Glancing over at the puzzled man, the redhead sighed as he played with his tail. "Because Kudoh wanted to win so badly." He had realized that when he saw how hard Yohji had worked to sell each and every flower; it seemed more important to make his lover happy than to have a nice quiet night at home. Though he now had more than enough reasons to try and ignore that giving impulse later on. Kudoh owed him big time for this night, whether he knew it or not.  
  
Once more thinking about his boyfriend, Aya let out a sigh as he finished the last of his water. He still felt a bit buzzed, but should be fine when they left in another hour or two. Maybe sooner, if he played his cards right. It was certainly easy leading Kudoh along, what with the way the man was perpetually in heat. "I'll try and see if I can send Teddy your way, Koyu. Goodnight."  
  
"Thanks, Aya, I would appreciate that. I feel in the mood to let the lunatic try and take advantage of me. He was mentioning something about the manager's office before him and Yohji started their little act. Talk to you later."  
  
Making his way through the crowd of partiers, Aya whirled around when he felt a hand on his arm. Luckily it belonged to Omi, so he didn't follow through with the punch. "Tsukiyono?"  
  
"Ayan!" The boy was trashed, somehow it seemed unlikely he was going to be able to make it to school the next morning. "Did you get your cards read? They have this awesome fortune teller upstairs." The pale man shook his head. "You should go see her, it was spooky some of the things she said. About me becoming a politician of all things, and she even mentioned Ken. Well, at least I think she did." Omi weaved from side to side a little, clutching his dance partner for support. "Something about having to chase after what I love, through bad times and sickness." Blue eyes blinked several times, as if trying to focus, then the boy smiled. "I wanna another drink."  
  
"Go see Mickey." The bartender wouldn't serve the teenager alcohol once he saw how inebriated Omi was. And that should put him in Ken's clutches. Maybe the damn athlete would actually make a move and 'take advantage' of his drunken friend tonight, but Aya knew that Omi would have no such luck. Looked as if him and Yohji were stuck putting up with the stupid younger men refusing to act upon their feelings. Once more focusing on the reason he had come out on the dance floor, the redhead continued on. And left several pinched nerves in his wake.  
  
It took a few well-placed pokes and shoves to get through the crowd gathered around Yohji and Teddy. The shorter man had his kimono hiked up to his thighs, any higher and the people would see quite a show. Kudoh had removed his vest at some point; the white shirt was now sliding off of his shoulders. Both of them were dancing in a rather suggestive manner, what with all the grinding going on, though Aya was glad not to see the snake prop anymore. Crossing the open space, he molded his body along his lover's back.  
  
Yohji, feeling someone dancing behind him, let Teddy go and whirled around. Ignoring how the American fell to the ground with a squawk, he grinned to find that Aya had returned. "Where you been, kitten?" He then proceeded to kiss the man thoroughly, cutting off any explanation. Hoots and cheers went up at the sight, and there were a couple more flashes. When the couple broke apart they found a disheveled Teddy smirking at them from the floor, camera once again in hand.  
  
"Thanks for all the great footage, guys. I'm off to check on Koyu, catch you later." Teddy shakily got to his feet and yanked his costume down. They waited til he was gone from sight to resume the kiss. Feeling his pants growing tight yet another time that night, Yohji grabbed Aya's hand and led him to a back wall draped with curtains. Sliding behind the heavy material, he shoved the smaller man against the wall, hands busy roaming all over the crimson leather. "Gods, Aya, want you now." He started to nibble on Aya's neck, desperate to make him just as needy.  
  
Slender fingers threaded through his hair and jerked Yohji's head back. "One word: Teddy." Growling in frustration, the blond conceded the point. There was no way he was going to let the hentai bastard get pics of him and Aya having sex, they'd be posted on the internet at best. Nuzzling his lover's neck, the blond was surprised to hear Aya speak some more. "How much longer do we have to stay?"  
  
"Well, the party still has another couple of hours to go." As horny as he was, Yohji was loath to let the opportunity to have Aya more or less be subject to his whims pass him by. "I'm not ready to call it quits just yet."  
  
Violet eyes gazed back at the blond, sparkling with desire and a bit of humor. "You know, I thought the terms of these bets were if I lost, I had to be sociable and for the most part abide by your decisions for the night. I don't recall the terms ending when we left the club." If he was wrong, Kudoh was going to pay for several late night stops they had made coming back from their evenings out, all of them starting with "you know, I've always wanted to do it ..." and then on to something that could have them locked up for public indecency. Aya waited for the implication to sink into Yohji's pickled mind.  
  
'You mean...?" A bright grin highlighted exactly when Yohji understood his point. "We're leaving now." Aya suddenly found himself dragged through the club, it took digging in his heels and an angry hiss to remind his ardent boyfriend about their coats. Once they were fortified against the cold the older man resumed making post haste for his car.  
  
Where after a minute or two of arguing, Aya finally managed to snag the keys. "At least this way we'll get home quicker and in one piece," he remarked to the pouting blond. As he let the car warm up he gingerly pulled off the whiskers. That done, he massaged his sore cheeks and put the car into gear, absently removing Yohji's hand from his crotch. Once on the road it didn't take them long to get home. Which was a good thing, as Kudoh didn't seem in the mood to wait, hands stroking whatever bit of Aya he could reach.  
  
The moment Aya stepped out of the car he found himself being picked up and tossed over a broad shoulder. "Kudoh, put me the hell down," he snarled angrily.  
  
"In a minute, remember that this is my night."  
  
Fuming silently, the redhead allowed himself to be carried upstairs to the bedroom. When they reached that destination he was tossed onto the bed, letting out an angry hiss at such treatment. Yohji silenced him with a kiss, clever hands busy stripping them of their coats. "That costume really suits you. Need to wear it more often," the older man commented when he pulled back for air.  
  
"Not likely," Aya gasped out, hands moving up to remove his ears. Yohji grabbed them, yanking the limbs back down to his sides.  
  
"The ears stay. And the gloves." At the potent glare he received in response, the blond smiled evilly. "It's my night, still have some time left. And I say they stay." Aya hissed some more, then set about removing his vest. Yohji thoughtfully assisted him before removing his outfit as well. Several minutes and quite a few curses later, all the tight leather was strewn across the room. Yohji shifted on top of his lover, pushing the smaller man down on the mattress as he kissed him breathless. Once Aya was reduced to gasping he trailed his mouth down the white neck and chest, marking the man in a territorial fashion. Stopping at an adorned navel, Yohji rocked back on his heels to enjoy the sight spread out before him.  
  
Of Aya laid on the dark comforter, skin glowing in the light of the full moon. Brilliant gashes of crimson stood out, the hair and the gloves, highlighting the more muted bruises now forming on the pale skin. There were black counterpoints, the choker and the kohl-rimmed eyes, heavy lidded until only a sliver of indigo showed. So gorgeous, and all his. Leaning over the slender figure, Yohji slowly peeled off first one glove and then the other. Once they were removed he grasped his lover's delicate wrists and tied them to the headboard with the leather material, careful to gauge Aya's reaction to being tied up. A crimson eyebrow arched at his antics, but Aya brooked no protest. Firmly settling the ears back on top of the smaller man's head, Yohji set out to enjoy his prize.  
  
The next several minutes were filled with the sounds of as many moans and mewls he could wring from the quiet man. Yohji smiled at each one, lips curving upwards before opening to take Aya's twitching shaft into his mouth. That earned him his name choked out in pleasure, the smaller man bucking his hips forward. Letting his lover set the pace, Yohji sucked and licked until he heard a sudden, sharp inhalation that signaled Aya was close to the edge. Pulling back from the moaning man, Yohji reached for the ever-present bottle of lube. "You like that, kitten? It's only gonna get even better." Indigo eyes glazed with passion stared at him as Aya shifted his knees even further apart, giving the older man's slick fingers easier access. Teasing them around the tight ring for a moment before slipping one in, the blond leaned down to whisper in the bound man's ear. "Such a good little kitty. Bet I know where you want to be stroked." Brushing against Aya's prostate, he enjoyed the way his lover bucked underneath him, the pleading way his name was mewled. He felt so hard that it was possible to come just by watching the man. But he had different plans.  
  
Having waited for the moment too long as it was, Yohji quickly slathered some lube on himself and shoved the dripping cock into Aya with one smooth thrust. That earned him a deep-throated moan, Aya rocking his hips up to take him in even deeper. One hand buried itself in silky strands of hair and raised Aya's head until those beautiful eyes focused on him, the cat's ears bringing a smile to the playboy's face even at a moment like this. Oh yes, this moment was worth just about anything, a favorite fantasy fulfilled, Yohji thought as he started to piston in and out of the redhead. And he had all night to make a few other ones come true as well. The room was filled with the sounds of flesh smacking into flesh, a tinkling bell, gasps and names being moaned in husky voices. Aya came first, having been closer to the edge, and the feel of his lover's body clenching tight around him, the pale form sprawled out beneath him, bound for his pleasure, sent Yohji over as well.  
  
Feeling drunk and sated and very well pleased with himself, the blond eventually lifted himself up onto his elbows. Aya's head rested back on the pillow, the ears crooked and a slight smile gracing the beautiful face. Yohji bent down to kiss the upturned lips, reveling in how greedily his tongue was sucked into the smaller man's mouth. After a minute he pulled back a little bit. "How are the arms, love, they bothering you at all?"  
  
Flexing his captured wrists, Aya shook his head. His shoulders ached a little, but the feeling was mostly drowned under the sense of bliss that still filled him. Glancing up at Yohji, he found the older man leering at him, a golden hand idly tracing circles on his abdomen. "Good, it's not quite morning yet, you know. I plan on making this a Halloween you'll never forget." That said, Yohji once more fastened his mouth on Aya's neck, hand now twisting the belly ring.  
  
Suddenly recalling why it was he usually let Kudoh win their bets, Aya tossed his head back and moaned. There was one matter that he wasn't about to concede upon again, though. "Kudoh, next year I get to pick out the damn costumes."  
  
"We'll see, kitten, we'll see." A smiling Yohji pulled back, surprising his lover by climbing off both him and the bed.  
  
"Kudoh, where the hell are you going?" Aya asked, feeling a spark of panic at the thought of being left tied to the bed.  
  
Reaching out to stroke the redhead's cheek, Yohji smiled at his boyfriend reassuringly. "Relax, love. I'll be right back. Just going to get some whipped cream."  
  
******* 


End file.
